film_punksfandomcom-20200215-history
Nef's Run- Project Documentation
Nefilia's Run aka 'Nef's Run' is an upcoming short film by the Film Punks. PHASE 1 (Development/Pre Production) OVERVIEW FORMAT Runtime- 'Approx 5 Hours '''Production time- '''Approx 5 Hours '''Cameras-'''DSLRs & Compatible Cams- Full HD/24p/1 48th FR '''Picture Styles-' Neutral/Flat (Sharp 0, Contrast 0, Saturation 2) 'Shooting Style- '''Guerrilla, Handheld (MAX Stability), Mono Pods, Tripods '''Editing Platform-' TBD (probably Premiere Pro) '''TITLE Nefilia’s Run 'GENRES' Post Society/Apocalypse, Action 'THEMES' Survival, Fear, Death, Loneliness. 'PREMISE' After the global collapse of civilization, a lone survivor named Nefilia lives deep in the woods hidden from the remaing people. But after a servere storm destorys her crops, Nefilia is forced to leave the safty of her hidden home to search for food. LOGLINE A lone female survivor of a health disaster carves out her daily survival using her wits and daring. 'TAG LINE' 'SCRIPT' Script (Link) 'PLOT' 'INCITING INCIDENT' Nefilia’s home grown crops have died due to an overnight storm. She has no choice but to venture out past the relative safety of her secluded hideout/home in search of food. 'PROGRESSIVE COMPLICATION' Nefilia encounters two friendly acquaintances Caffy and Bart by the railroads waiting for the last member of their group (Mat) to rejoin them (Mat is also Caffy’s boyfriend and Bart’s cousin, and leader of the small trio). Caffy confronts Nef about her avoidance of the other people and not sharing her food with anyone else. tell Nef that her only option for food is to hunt food in the forrest with their group. risk her life by fishing in a gang’s territory. They also suggest that Nef joins their group and share her resources, but Nef refuses and leaves 'PROGRESSIVE COMPLICATION' Nefilia sneaks into the gang’s territory and starts to catch fish, but unexpectedly runs into Mat who also snuck into the gangs territory for food. They decide to help eachother catch fish. 'CRISIS' The gang returns and spots Nef and Mat’s fishing gear by the river. Nef hides and watches while the gang of brothers begins torturing Mat by beating him with steel pipes. Nefilia’s contemplates trying to save him but she is paralyzed by fear knowing that she is no match for the gang and would surely be killed. Knowing that Nef is still there, with his last breaths Mat urges Nefilia to “fucking go!” She heeds his warning and flees. 'CLIMAX' Two of the gang give chase after Nefilia. She avoids them by hiding inside a car. But when she thinks she’s clear they spot her again and corner her. She fatally wounds one of them with her knife and escapes while the other scrambles to save his brother and promises to find and kill her as punishment. 'RESOLUTION' Caffy and Bart have finally discovered Nef’s hideout and are waiting outside for her when she returns from her run-in with the gang. Nef quickly allows her friends to hide with her in her hideout while the murderous brothers close in. 'SETTING' 'PERIOD' (Contemporary) 'DURATION' (Hours) 'LOCATIONS' Rural/Wooded/Abandoned Areas. 'LEVELS OF CONFLICT' INTRA PERSONAL Nefilia vs Mistrust Loneliness PERSONAL Nefilia vs Kerdo Brothers EXTRA PERSONAL Nefilia vs Hunger Lawless Lands BUDGET LOCATION SCOUTING AREA 1 LOCATIONS dropbox https://www.dropbox.com/sh/73xvv40rrahogax/yk4e-KAtZM Facebook Album https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.478844328860140&type=1 CAMERA FOOTAGE SYNC TESTs T2i--Nikon d3100--Nikon D600--Sony FS100 'PHASE 2 (Production/Post Production)' This entire production should take place in one day with total production time less than 5 hours. Each ‘Shoot’ will correspond to one location and all shoots should be carried out in immediate succession to decrease total production time. SHOOT 1 DATE/TIME: LOCATION: All Nations Outreach Center CREW -KEY 1 (Medium/Cowboy Shots) KADE -KEY 2 (T3 Close Ups/T2 Close Ups) -KEY 3 (Long Shots) -NINJA 1 (ECUs) -NINJA 2 (OTS/POVs-Nef) -NINJA 3 (Super Wides) ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT: 'SHOT LIST 1' 'SHOOT 2' DATE/TIME (Same as Shoot 2) LOCATION- Railroad Bridge CREW- KEY 1: KADE KEY 2: KEY 3: NINJA 1: NINJA 2: ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT 'SHOT LIST 2' 'SHOOT 3' DATE/TIME (Same as Shoot 2) LOCATION- Railroad Bridge CREW- KEY 1: KADE KEY 2: KEY 3: NINJA 1: NINJA 2: ACTORS EQUIPMENT/KIT/ECT 'SHOT LIST 3' EDITING ROUGH CUT SOUND MIXING COLOR CORRECTION COLOR GRADING MUSIC/SCORE FINAL CUT 'PHASE 3 (Marketing/Distribution)' ART POSTERS PROMOTION DISTRIBUTION